Aircraft brake assemblies encounter large amounts of torque when in use. The aircraft brake assemblies for large aircraft may exhibit vibrations during use, potentially making the brake assembly less effective. In addition, friction disks used in brake systems are limited in their thickness, making it difficult to manufacture thick friction disks as unitary pieces.